The Black Foot Gang
The Black Foot Gang is Harry Smith's gang, which he has been running since 2012. It consists of four members who enjoy behaving immaturely, vandalising property and annoying their rivals The Confidential Cuties Club. They are allied with The Hovedpersons, a temporarily closed gang led by Morten Larsen. Their fort is an old conservatory that none of Harry's family ever use. Harry designed the club flag after treading in wet tarmac and stamping on a sheet of dirty A3 paper. He did this on an old pillow case to create the gang's permanent flag. Member history James Smith used to be the only sentry, but was fired for failing to stop The Confidential Cuties Club from invading the fort and stealing The Black Foot Gang's years supply of Badburied chocolate. Harry Smith replaced him with Jordan Sanderson and Caleb McKinnon. James then decided to form his very own gang (The Perfect Pansies Club) which has no connection with The Black Foot Gang and are The Confidential Cuties Club's allies. Alan Ross, who originally wanted to join The Confidential Cuties Club, joined The Black Foot Gang after gaining a hatred for them. Iona MacEachern was a candidate for joining until she drowned in Kilallt Swimming Pool. Blair Cameron was formerly their planner, however he left to spend time with the more nerdy side of his social circle. Jamie Wallace subsequently replaced him. In November 2012, Harry met a girl named Abby Bilson at Farthill Arcade. He became her friend and a few days after meeting, he invited her to join The Black Foot Gang as a co-planner. However, upon seeing how immature the gang was, she left after two days of joining and has not spoken to Harry since (when he tried to talk to her on social media, she kept ignoring his messages before blocking him). In October 2016, she moved to Kilallt and joined Colham High School; Harry has continued to try and talk to her but she still ignores him. In June 2015 Caleb McKinnon and Jordan Sanderson left after the former's fat scooter was destroyed; they were replaced with Mitchell Washington and Ellie McCoy. Morten Larsen was also a candidate fort sentry, however he declined in favour of protecting his cousins from Ärnesti Jukanpoika and Maarjo Mägi's twisted antics. On July 30th 2015, Ellie left the gang after her split up with Harry at the end of the episode Happy Birthday, Freya Clifton!. Svörfuður Hilmarsson became a candidate for joining the gang as a fort sentry, though he instead joined The Hovedpersons. Zoe Kennedy decided to strengthen her friendship with Harry and friends, so she took the place as the fort sentry. She left in January 2016 after her second breakup with Harry. Gabriella Atkinson replaced her in February 2016. In the episode Harry Smith: Boyfriend for a Day, Harry fired Jamie Wallace as punishment for embarrassing him by giving him a wedgie in front of Tomoko Kobayashi and Kaori Sakurai. David Marshall left in The New PE Teacher of Colham High School due to Harry's disapproval of the fact that he was Mae's boyfriend at the time, though Harry let him back into the gang when he lost the willingness to pursue a relationship in Harry Smith Sells the School. In The Black Foot Gang's Car, Gabriella left after breaking up with Mitchell, and Aliina Niemelä left due to her moving to Pinhead and a lack of interest in the gang, though she is still on good terms with its members. Jamie was allowed to return, and Alan became a part-time member to practice his athletic skills and spend time with his girlfriend Sally Brittan. However, Alan left in March 2017 due to feeling he is too mature to be part of the gang. Club members Current members *Harry Smith (club leader) *David Marshall (2nd in command) *Jamie Wallace (planner) *Mitchell Washington (fort sentry) Former members *Gabriella Atkinson (former fort sentry, left) *Abby Bilson (former co-planner, left) *Blair Cameron (former planner, left) *Zoe Kennedy (former fort sentry, left) *Ellie McCoy (former fort sentry, left) *Caleb McKinnon (former fort sentry, left) *Aliina Niemelä (former part-time co-planner, left) *Alan Ross (former messenger, left) *Jordan Sanderson (former fort sentry, left) *James Smith (former fort sentry, fired) Category:Clubs